Charmed
by Lady of Indigo Frost
Summary: A challenge fic, based around Chichiri
1. Default Chapter Title

Author's Notes: This was a challenge fic, for me to write a Chichiri fic with some sort of relationship whether it's romance/friends. So this is what I came up with, the character I created was patterned after a fictional soldier in the Vietnam war, in the short story 'Survivor' by Dave Smeds. Anyway, the challenge was to _start_ the story, I don't have to continue, that is completely up to the readers. So tell me if you want me to continue, if I did continue the fic would have a lot more to do with Chichiri, I was just introducing my character here. 

Charmed

~*~

Agent Sierra Ryan watched in horror as her partner was shot down by enemy fire. She didn't even have to look at the blood stained concrete to know it was a fatal hit. She was surrounded, in some warehouse in rural Japan that she had never seen in her life before today. And once again she was all alone, her partner Terry's corpse was lying a few feet away from her. Terry had a family, two beautiful kids, and a loving wife, and all Sierra could think was: _it should have been me. _But for some reason she was charmed—no cursed, she was always the one to make it out alive, to tell the family's of her fallen comrades the bad news. Agent Ryan was a native of Germany, but she had joined a faction of the F.B.I., maybe because of some private death wish. That wish hadn't come true yet. The ring of gunshots still echoed in her ears, and the smell of gunpowder hung in the air. Despite being only seventeen, she had been a prime candidate for the F.B.I.: orphaned at a young age, she had learned how to survive, the hard way. She had skipped most of high school, and joined the R.O.T.C., she had breezed through that ahead of her class, and was immediately hired. Somehow, she always came back, from the most dangerous missions; she always came back to headquarters, having the grizzly job of relaying the scenario in which her partners were slaughtered. Sierra looked down at her handgun, she had maybe two rounds left, not enough to fend off the enemy. _Maybe I really won't make it out of this. Just maybe. _She could not see the enemy, she couldn't even hear them, they were waiting for her to make the first move. Suddenly a red light filled the dusty old warehouse, illuminating every crevice. _Is it a grenade? Am I going to die? But why would they sacrifice their own men? Or am I dead or dying?_ Agent Ryan could hear the gunmen scrambling to get out, obviously they thought it was some kind of explosive. She looked frantically for some way out, but the light was becoming so bright that she could see nothing else. So she did the only thing she could, lay down on the cold hard floor, covered her head with her arms and braced for the impact. That impact never came, even as the red light faded away. Slowly she looked up to see a tall man with pale blue hair and strange clothes standing in the middle of the building. He looked disoriented as he examined his surroundings, trying to figure out where he was. "What the fuck?" Sierra muttered as she wondered just what had taken place.

Chichiri found himself standing in some sort of large building when the red aura faded away. "Where am I, no da?" He wondered as he looked around. He noticed movement in the far right corner of the building and tried to focus on it. He realized it was a young girl, covered in blood, but from the looks of it, it wasn't her own. Her platinum blonde hair was so short on the top that it spiked wildly, then a long braid hung loosely in the back. He noticed her drop a small metal object, which made a clanking noise that echoed throughout the warehouse as it collided with the floor. She was wearing loose black pants, and a burgundy tank top that shined lightly as if it was made out of nylon. "What just happened? Who…who are you?" She asked, her voice shaking uncontrollably. "I am Chichiri, no da. Who are you, no da?" He asked staring at her questioningly. "I…I'm Agent Sierra Ryan…where the hell did you come from?" She demanded, desperately trying to regain her composure. "I must have been taken to the Miko's world somehow, no da." Chichiri replied regarding his surroundings. "You mean to tell me that you are from another world?" Sierra asked skeptically. Chichiri nodded. _Well he did appear out of nowhere…but another world? _Sierra wondered silently. Suddenly Chichiri noticed Terry's corpse lying on the floor like a discarded rag doll. "Is he dead, no da?" He asked, sounding very innocent for a man of his age. Sierra nodded, fighting back tears. "What happened here?" Chichiri asked looking around. "A gun battle with a terrorist group." She replied. "Are you hurt, no da?" Chichiri asked looking at her. "Nothin' serious. The blood is mostly from Terry." Sierra replied, carefully avoiding mentioning that along with the blood there were pieces of skull and brain tissue, Terry had been shot in the head. _The guy is just so kind…worrying about me when he just got sucked from some other world----wait what am I saying!? I don't really believe that, that's absurd. _"If you don't mind, could you help me? I don't even know where I am, no da." Chichiri said, sounding almost sheepish from asking a stranger for help. "Yeah sure, I'm renting an apartment near the American Embassy. I need to get cleaned up anyway." Sierra replied dully, her mind was becoming foggy from Terry's gruesome death, especially since the adrenaline rush was wearing off. "One question, do you ever blink?" She asked suddenly. "Oh! It's a mask, no da!" Chichiri replied pulled off the enchanted mask. "Oh, well keep it off, you'll draw attention to yourself wearing that." She commanded, although she was almost in a trance staring at his handsome face, despite the scar. "Well, alright, no da." Chichiri agreed.

"Here we are." Sierra muttered dully as she pushed open the door to her hotel room. It was decorated in Western design, mostly because of it's proximity to the American Embassy, and it had that smell of uniform hotel air freshener. "I'm taking a shower. There's some chips in on the coffee table if you get hungry." Agent Ryan said as she tossed the keys on the bed and headed for the bathroom. "Um…okay, no da." Chichiri said softly, not really sure of what to do. So he decided to sit down on one of the generic chairs and wait for her to get done.

Sierra peeled off her clothes and stepped into the stream of icy water. The coldness slowly began to bring her back to reality as the shock wore off. She scrubbed her skin roughly, trying to remove any trace of her partner's blood. She then shampooed her hair several times to get the clumps of blood out of her pale locks. Sierra tried desperately not to cry, but images of Terry saying good-bye to his family the week before kept playing over in her mind. She remembered his adorable little daughter asking him to bring her a souvenir back from Japan while she watched from the sidelines, just out of the picture as usual. Her teammates had jokingly said that she had perfected the art of being alone in a crowd. They had been such a close family she reminisced, now Sierra was going to tell them he was never coming back. They would want to know how he died; Sierra didn't want to even think about that. Slowly she stepped out and dressed in a clean pair of clothes, almost completely identical to her now stained and dirty clothes she had just taken off. Sierra didn't care much about style, she was all about being practical. Finally she stepped out of the bathroom and saw Chichiri. _God I forgot. What was I thinking? Some guy who is probably legally insane, and I took him back to my hotel. I need my sanity checked. _"Listen, I have to go check in with headquarters." She said slipping on a pair of Nike sneakers. _Wait a second I can't leave him here! If they send a rookie out looking for me before I get there and they find some guy in my room I'll never hear the end of it! This keeps getting worse and worse. _"Something wrong, no da?" Chichiri asked quietly. "I guess I have to take you with me. But not in those clothes." She said looking at his Chinese shoes and pants, and his blue cloak. "Looks like I'm going to ask Richard to lend me some clothes. He looks about the same size as you." She said as she headed for the door. "I'll be back in a second, he's just a few floors down." She said as she walked out the door. Chichiri just scratched the back of his head and sat back down.

Sierra stood nervously in front of Richards door. He wasn't a lot older than her, but still he would surely ask her why she needed men's clothes. Finally she got up all her courage and knocked on his hotel door. It opened quickly. "Sierra, how was the mission? Did it become a confrontation?" A tall man with raven black hair and silvery gray eyes asked as soon as he saw her. "Terry didn't make it out." She replied simply. "Oh god…" Richard murmured. "Yeah…um, can I borrow some of your clothes?" she asked nervously. "Why?" He asked looking at her curiously. "Uh…a friend of mine needs some…" she replied, not meeting his eyes. "Don't tell me you already found a boyfriend?! We've only been in Tokyo for three days!" He demanded. "It's not like that! It's a long story! Just please do me this favor!" She begged. "Fine, but I better get to meet this guy." _And kill him. _Richard thought privately. "I don't know why you would want to do that…hehe…" she said nervously. "Yeah I'll bet." He muttered and disappeared into his room, soon returning with a baggy pair of black jeans and a light blue T-shirt. "Thanks Rich." Sierra said, grabbing the bundle and quickly heading down the hallway. "Yeah whatever." He muttered as he shut the door.

"Here ya go, they should fit." Sierra said as she handed Chichiri Richard's clothes. "You can change in the bathroom." She added. "Thank you, no da." Chichiri said as examined the clothes curiously. 

Seirra's breath caught in her throat as Chichiri came out dressed in the clothes she had given him. She hadn't noticed before quite how muscular he was. She felt herself involuntarily blushing. "So, no da, are we going to this headquarters place now?" He asked. She nodded and tried desperately to hide her blush. Chichiri looked at her curiously when he noticed her blushing, but shrugged and followed her.

"So Chichiri, what exactly did you do in your home world?" Sierra asked as they walked through the crowed streets towards the American Embassy. "Well, I was a wandering monk. But I served as a protector of my Miko, no da." He replied. "Oh." Was all Sierra could say, it had shocked her to find out that he was monk. _God, he's a monk. And you were staring at his body. Isn't that a sin? _She wondered. "Well I understand the wanderer thing, I kind of do that myself." She said with a hint of sadness.

Chichiri and Sierra walked into the American Embassy after getting her I.D. checked by a security guard. He had been given a temporary pass since she had a high security clearance. "The government organization I work with closely works with the American F.B.I. so we are using one of the conference rooms reserved for them while we stay in Tokyo." Sierra explained as they stepped into a huge room. A slightly balding man stood up from a paper-covered desk upon spotting Sierra. "Agent Ryan, I was informed by Richard that Terry didn't make it back." He said solemnly. Sierra nodded sadly. "Um, who is that you have with you?" He asked turning his gaze to Chichiri. "Well Chief-" "I guess this must be her new boyfriend." Richard said cutting her off. _I didn't even see him. _Sierra mused. "I always figured you liked bad boys." Richard said with a chuckle when he noticed the large scar on Chichiri's face. "Richard, we really don't have time-" "For your information _Chichiri _is a monk." Sierra said cutting him off, this was the perfect way to get them to leave he alone. "Oh…" Richard said, completely caught off guard. "ANYWAY, like I was saying, you really shouldn't bring unauthorized personnel in here." Chief McIntosh said raising his voice slightly; he really didn't like being cut off. "Well I didn't really have a choice, Chichiri is sort of new to Tokyo…" She explained. "Well we can talk about this later, I'll grant you a three day leave, we don't leave for Moscow until Sunday." Chief said gruffly. Just then Felicia Robertson walked in, she was the head secretary of the treasury department. "Well, who is your friend Ryan?" She asked looking at Chichiri seductively. "He's a monk." Richard informed her, not wanting to pass up an opportunity to embarrass her, they weren't exactly friends. "Oh my." Felicia said as she realized her mistake. "Did you have a reason for coming down here?" Sierra asked irritably, annoyed at her blatant flirting with Chichiri, for reasons she could not fathom. After all why should Sierra care who was putting the moves on Chichiri, the mysterious blue haired monk…?

Tell me if you want me to continue!

~Lady of Indigo Frost


	2. Default Chapter Title

Charmed II

~*~

"Sierra, do you know where the National Library is, no da?" Chichiri asked as he waited for her to finish bandaging her arm. The wound wasn't serious, just raw skin where a bullet had grazed her, but it seemed to be sore today. "No, but I'm sure we can find it. Why?" She asked, looking over at him curiously. "Miaka-chan once explained that this is where the book of the Universe of the Four Gods is kept. So maybe I will be able to get back to my world with the help of the book, no da." He explained. "Okay, we might as well try." Sierra said with an indifferent shrug. _What better way to spend my vacation? _She thought sarcastically. 

"This is the place." Sierra said looking up at the huge building before them. "Well, let's go, no da!" Chichiri said cheerfully as they approached the large doors. Once inside they were met by a gust of cool air, from the air-conditioning. "So where do we find this book?" Sierra asked as she looked around at the vast library. "Miaka mentioned something about a 'Reference' room I think, no da." Chichiri replied. 

After about a half an hour of searching they finally found the room behind the vending machines. They slowly pushed open the door, which allowed some light to flicker into the musty room. "That must be it, no da." Chichiri said as he sensed a red ki. "What do we do now?" Sierra asked, not sure what to expect. If Chichiri was insane, this crazy 'mission' would end and she could go back to 'normal' life. If Chichiri was right…she didn't even want to think about that. She cautiously followed him towards the back shelves to an ancient looking book with Chinese characters on the cover.As Chichiri picked up the book, his symbol began to glow brightly, although Sierra did not notice. Sierra held her breath as Chichiri began to read the writing on the first page, and a red light surrounded them…

Suddenly the cozy warmth the light gave them faded and they were plummeting through what seemed like time and space. Thump! "Get off of me!" Sierra screamed as Chichiri landed on her. "Sorry no da!" He said quickly scrambling off of her. Suddenly Agent Ryan became aware of her surroundings. "Where are we?" She choked out. "I'm home, no da!" Chichiri said happily. "Wait a minute! I wasn't supposed to come with you!" She blurted out as panic gripped her. "Da…maybe Suzaku transported you because you were with me, no da." Chichiri said thoughtfully. "Well how the hell do I get back?!" Sierra demanded on the verge of hysterics. "Calm down, no da. Taiitsukun will know what to do." Chichiri replied calmly. "Who is Taiitsukun?" Sierra asked meekly. "She trained me to be a Suzaku Senshi. And she will know what to do, no da." Chichiri replied as he scanned his surroundings."Good we are in Konan, not Kutou. We aren't very from Taiitsukun's palace it seems, no da." He mused, obviously glad in where they had landed. "Well if we start now we can make it there by nightfall, no da." Chichiri said with a smile. "Oh goody." She muttered sarcastically.

"Chichiri I'm tired! This is worse than boot camp! Much, much worse! I'm tired, we've been walking all day!" Sierra whined as she trudged along behind Chichiri who showed no sign of weariness. "Would you prefer that I carry you, no da?" He asked. "I'm fine." Sierra said quickly, she was not about to become a 'damsel in distress'.Then their surroundings changed abruptly; suddenly they stood before a palace, with pastel colored bubbles floating around them."We're here!" Chichiri exclaimed. "Yeah and it only took us all day." Sierra muttered bitterly. "Come on, no da!" Chichiri said grabbing her hand and dragging her into the palace.

"Don't tell me this is Taiitsukun." Sierra muttered as they approached the CREATURE hidden by folds of skin and deep wrinkles. Chichiri nodded solemnly. "Who is the girl you have brought here Chichiri?" The old woman asked. "This is Sierra Ryan, she helped me when I was transported to the Miko's world. Then she was accidentally brought back with me, no da." Chichiri explained. "Everything happens for a reason. Anyway, until I find out exactly what that reason is you two may stay here." Taiitsukun replied. Sierra nodded with forlorn expression, too exhausted to protest. "I'll have one of the Nyan Nyans show you to your room." Taiitsukun said to Sierra. "Nyan-whats?" Sierra asked giving the old woman a confused look. Suddenly five or six sickeningly cute little girls floated in chanting "Sleep, sleep, sleep!" "Chichiri! Save me!" Sierra shrieked hiding behind him. "Um…maybe I should show her to her room until she gets used to the Nyan Nyans, no da." Chichiri said. "Maybe so." Taiitsukun replied looking at Sierra who was watching the Nyan Nyans with a look of dread. "Come on, no da." Chichiri said pulling Sierra along.

Sierra lay in bed, deep in thought. Despite her exhaustion she was unable to sleep. _What is it about Chichiri? Maybe it's because he is so kind…I don't meet people like that in my line of work. That was the point though wasn't it? I refused to form attachments, after all they only cause pain. The more you have, the more you have to lose. I should stay away from him for awhile, he's a monk anyway, no need to torture myself._With those painful thoughts she drifted off into an uneasy sleep. 

"Good morning, no da." Chichiri greeted her as she walked into the dinning hall. "Hello." Sierra replied, waving to him from across the table. Sierra proceeded to eat her bowl of rice quietly, ignoring Chichiri's questioning glances. "I'm going out for a walk, I'd like to familiarize myself with the landscape." She informed him when she was finished with her breakfast. "Alright, no da. Just be careful." Chichiri replied. Sierra nodded and headed for the exit.

Chichiri watched her leave, wondering for a moment if something was bothering her. He shrugged and headed off to go fishing. 

He sat at the water's edge, his fishing line dipped in the blue water. He sighed as he leaned back, resting against a convenient tree trunk. The bright sun shone on his masked face, warming him to the core. Chichiri sighed contentedly as he relaxed in the lovely weather. Some movement caught his attention and he looked over to see Sierra looking into the clear water, oblivious to his presence. "Hello Sierra!" He called over to her. He saw her noticeably flinch when she heard his voice, which made him wonder even more what was bothering the girl. "Oh…hello Chichiri." She replied, trying to find a reason to excuse herself. But Chichiri saw this clearly. "I didn't know anyone else was here…" She muttered. "Is something bothering you, no da?" Chichiri asked as he got up and walked towards her. "No…just tired I guess." She said quickly, a little too quickly. "Would you like to go for a walk, no da?" Chichiri asked, hoping to get her to open up some. "Um…well I think I'm too tired…" she replied. "We can just sit here then, no da." Chichiri said cheerfully as he seated himself next to her. "Yeah sure…" she muttered absently. "Do you miss your home, no da?" Chichiri asked suddenly. "Not really, nothin' there for me to miss." Sierra replied with a bitter smirk. "I see, well at least you aren't homesick like the Suzaku no Miko was, no da." The monk commented softly. Sierra nodded, still wondering how to get away from him. "Are you lonely then?" Chichiri asked. "I just told you I'm not homesick--" "And I asked if you were lonely, no da." Chichiri cut her off. He could see he had hit a nerve by the brief vision of grief on her face. "There is no reason for me to be lonely now, I am no more alone than I was back home." She replied coldly. "I'm sorry." He murmured softly. "I should go back, I think I need some extra rest." Sierra explained as she got up and headed back. Chichiri remained next to the water, pondering what she had said.

"Where do you think you are going?" Sierra cringed at Taiitsukun's voice. "I was going to take a nap." She replied. "Well I need to have a word with you, sleep can wait." The old woman replied. "Fine." Sierra replied in defeat as she followed Taiitsukun back to her sitting room. "What did you want to talk to me about?" Sierra asked as she seated herself. "Chichiri. You have no right to do this to him, he has enough to worry about." She replied severely. "What are you talking about?" Sierra demanded in confusion. "You know what I'm talking about, you try to distance yourself from him and then he is left wondering what he did wrong. You are hurting _him_." Taiitsukun replied. "I don't know what you're getting at! For god's sake he is a friggin' monk!" Sierra yelled back. "That doesn't mean he doesn't have feelings." Taiitsukun replied coolly. "If it's okay with you, I'm going to go get some sleep now." Sierra growled as she stalked off, trying to control her rage. Taiitsukun did not reply.

Sierra decided to attend dinner, not wanting to be questioned by Chichiri. "I think I will dinner alone tonight." Taiitsukun excused herself. Sierra glared at her viciously. "Did something happen, no da?" Chichiri asked in confusion. "No." Sierra said quickly. "Sierra…are you mad at me, no da?" He asked after awhile of watching her attack her dinner. "No, why would you think something like that?" Sierra asked, her tone softening. "You avoid me, when I asked you to have lunch with me you said you were still too tired, you try to get away from me when we are talking, did I do something to hurt you, no da?" he asked, his voice showing some hurt. "Chichiri you didn't do anything. I'm sorry to upset you it's just…I…don't really know how to act around you…" she knew that was greatly understating the truth, but it was better than telling him the _whole_ truth. "Why, no da?" he asked clueless. "Well it's just that…I'm not really used to _living_ with a guy…I know you're a monk and everything, but still…" Sierra trailed off, trying desperately not to blush. "Oh, I didn't realize…I don't want to make you uncomfortable, no da." He said blushing deeply under his mask. "It's okay, it's not your fault." Sierra replied as she stuffed some white rice into her mouth. "I…I'm really glad I met you though, I didn't really have any purpose until you came along " Chichiri murmured, not sure of what to say. Sierra nodded and finished her meal.

Chichiri sat in the bright sunlight pondering the events of the last week. Why had Sierra been brought back with him? Why had he been flung into her world in the first place? Were the two events related? "This all just happened so quickly, why, no da?" He murmured. "Chichiri…" her voice was softer than usual, kinder perhaps. "Yes, no da?" he asked as he turned to face her. "Can I sit with you?" Sierra asked softly. "Of course, no da." He replied. "Something you want to talk about, no da?" Chichiri asked after awhile of silence. "Nah…just bored." She replied, running her fingers through her short hair. "I understand, this isn't exactly the most exiting place, no da." He replied. "It's not really that, I'm just used to traveling a lot, never in the same place for more than a week, ya know?" Chichiri nodded. "Are you lonely Chichiri? I mean most of your friends are gone…" Sierra asked suddenly. "I do get lonely sometimes." He replied softly. "I guess we're both in the same position. Man, I just can't stop thinkin', why wasn't it me? Terry's not the first partner who has died on a mission with me. Why the hell am I the one to make it out alive? I'm the screwed up one! I don't have a family or nothin'!" she closed her eyes in despair, trying not to cry. "I know what you mean, no da. The others…sometimes I think they should be here instead of me. I'm useless to this world, no da." Chichiri said softly, casting his eye down towards his hands. "Least you aren't doing anything wrong, I kill people…that's what I do. That should have been on the job description." She muttered bitterly. "You know, it's funny, but I don't miss home at all. No difference for me really, just a change of scenery." "But don't you have friends or a boyfriend, no da?" Chichiri asked as he turned to her. "Oh come on, do you really think I have a boyfriend? All I have time for is work and sometimes I don't think I have enough time for that. Besides, I'm not exactly the most social person in the world." She replied. "I just figured that you had a boyfriend, no da…you're pretty and a good person, no da." He said as he turned back to the horizon. "No one ever said I was a good person before, I look like a guy besides." She replied with a smirk. "You don't look like a man at all!" Chichiri replied. "Be honest, how many girls have you seen with hair this short?" Sierra asked. "Well…just because you have short hair doesn't mean you don't look like a girl, no da." He replied. "Whatever." Sierra muttered with a shrug. 

Sierra slipped out of the palace, unnoticed by Taiitsukun or Chichiri. She was still in her customary burgundy tank-top and baggy nylon pants, which had been washed every day in the past week since she stubbornly refused to wear anything else. Her black leather combat boots made soft scuffling noises on the dusty dirt path. Sierra had really needed to just go off on her own for awhile, she needed to clear her mind. The sky was a perfect blue, with no clouds in sight, and with the distant sound of birds chirping it was a beautifully serene day. As she continued down the path into the woods she noticed some movement from the corner of her eye. Curious, she peeked through the dense foliage to see the source. She could see a small clearing, in the middle a tall man with long blonde hair stood fighting an invisible foe with a long elegant katana. He was dressed in a long blue coat, similar to the one Tasuki once wore, with a white dress shirt underneath and navy blue pants. Sierra stood in awe for a moment, his graceful movements combined with the beautiful sword were hypnotizing. Half of his hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, while thick strands framing his face in the front. Suddenly he turned, as if sensing her presence. "Who's there?" His voice was deep and mellow, it reminded Sierra of someone from along time ago. "Um, sorry, I was just surprised to see someone else in these woods." Sierra replied as she stepped forward. "That's alright, I can understand why, we are very far from any village." He replied, smiling kindly at her. "That katana…is it yours?" she asked motioning to the sword. "Why yes, do you also enjoy swordplay?" He asked. "Well, I'm not very good, but I do enjoy it." She replied, still staring at the captivating sword. "That's wonderful, I have not a had sparing partner in a long time." He said. "Huh? But I don't even have a sword." Sierra replied, giving him a confused look. "That's no problem at all." He said with another smile. He focused intensely at his hand until another katana appeared. Sierra was shocked at first, then remember that Chichiri could do things like that too. _Must have something to do with this world…_ she reminded herself. "By the way, I am called Aidan." He introduced himself as he tossed her the sword. She caught it with surprising ease. "My name is Sierra." She replied as she squeezed the cool handle, it felt so _familiar_. "Well now that we have been properly introduced, shall we begin?" Aidan asked as he pointed his weapon towards her. "Yes." She replied coldly, her fighting instinct taking over. She quickly lunged at him holding the katana over her head, readying to strike. Aidan blocked the blow with his blade and the sound of colliding metal rang throughout the forest. Sierra growled and threw herself away from him, completely determined to beat him. Aidan decided to take the defensive, and attacked, aiming for her face. The sharp blade slashed Sierra's skin leaving a trail of ruby red blood, but she blocked the blade from penetrated further with her own katana. "You have not disappointed me." Aidan mused as she struggled to hold back his blade. Sierra was beginning to feel dizzy, she knew she was exerting herself, but refused to give up. "Maybe we should stop, you are becoming weak." Aidan said as she continued to fend off his sword. "No!" Sierra yelled back as she ducked from his sword. A few minutes later Sierra could barely stand up, let alone defend herself. Seeing her strength rapidly fading Aidan lessened the harshness of his attacks. Finally Sierra's muscles gave out and she tumbled into darkness.

Chichiri looked up from his meditation as someone with an unfamiliar ki entered the building. Quickly taking a defensive stance with his brass staff he waited for the person to appear. Soon enough a tall man with long blonde hair appeared, carrying an unconscious girl. "Sierra?" Chichiri gasped as he recognized the slender form. "So you do know her." Aidan said as he approached the monk. "What happened no da? Did you do this?" Chichiri demanded, fully prepared to kill the stranger. "No, she just became too weak. She needs to rest. She is staying here, right?" He asked. "Yes, no da. I am her guardian of sorts for the time being." Chichiri replied. "Then this is your fault! You should never have let her go out alone! She is too weak!" Aidan said, suddenly becoming angry. "I didn't even know she was gone, no da!" Chichiri yelled back. "Well maybe you should take better care of her, if you are her guardian." Aidan said coldly. "It is not your business, no da." Chichiri replied. "I don't have time to argue with you, no da. I should put her to bed, no da." Chichiri said as he took her from Aidan's arms. 

After Chichiri lay Sierra down in her bed, he noticed the slash wound on her cheek. "Did you do this?!" He demanded as he whirled around to face Aidan. "We were merely sparring." Aidan replied calmly. "Well didn't you see that she was still weak, no da?" Chichiri demanded. "She puts up a good front." Aidan replied simply. Chichiri snorted and went off to get a wet cloth for her forehead, although he was reluctant to leave her with the stranger.

Sierra's eyes fluttered open as she awoke. She looked around her surroundings, immediately noticing a pair of deep blue eyes that belonged to Aidan. "Sorry I didn't put up a very good fight." She muttered as she rubbed her aching head. "You were very impressive." Aidan assured her. "You are awake, no da." Chichiri said as he entered, slightly annoyed that he hadn't been there when she had awaken. "Oh hey Chichiri." She replied as she blinked, trying to focus better. "You had me worried, no da." Chichiri said as she sat up painfully. "Don't waste your time, I can take care of myself." She replied. "Well you didn't do a very good job, no da." Chichiri replied defensively. "Hey! I would have woken up eventually by myself!" She yelled back. "Oh sure, no da!" Chichiri replied sarcastically. "Lover's quarrel?" Aidan mused with a light smirk. "What?!" Sierra and Chichiri demanded angrily. "He---he's a monk!" Sierra said quickly. "Why would you think a thing like that, no da?" Chichiri demanded of Aidan. "Well, you just reminded me of lovers that's all." Aidan said calmly. "Well we're not!" They snapped back. Aidan just shrugged.

Sierra walked to the palace entrance room, were Aidan was waiting for her. "You leaving?" She asked as she walked up to him. "Yes, I should be going, but perhaps we will meet again, it was very nice to meet someone who appreciates the art of sword play." He replied. "Yeah, well see ya around then." Sierra said. "Before I go, I have a gift for you." Aidan said as he placed the katana she had used in her hand. The elegant weapon was now sheathed in black leather, with silk ties. "What? But--" "It is meant for you." He whispered as he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. "Goodbye Sierra." He said as he pulled away and headed out the door. "Um…yeah." Sierra murmured, still stunned by his actions. 

Chichiri who had witnessed the whole thing was about to break his staff in half with rage. He _really_ wanted to go and kill that guy now, but then he would have to admit to eavesdropping. He composed himself and after a few minutes walked up to Sierra. "Is he gone yet, no da?" He asked gruffly. "Yeah." She replied, still and a little of a daze. "I don't trust that guy, no da." Chichiri muttered. "Aidan really isn't that bad. Anyway it's nice to know someone else in this world." Sierra replied. "Oh your on a first name basis, no da?" Chichiri asked sarcastically. "God Chichiri, if I didn't know better I'd say you were jealous." Sierra said with a smirk as she brushed past him. "I am not, no da." Chichiri said defensively, although it didn't come out very convincingly. 

"Chichiri, I need to talk to you." "Yes Taiitsukun?" he asked as he turned toward the old woman. "It's about Sierra Ryan, I know why she was transported back." "What? Why, no da?" he asked anxiously. "Someone or something wanted to meet her, and I think it may have something to do with her friend Aidan." Taiitsukun replied. "You mean he brought her here?" Chichiri demanded. "No, but he may have something to do with it. You see, he has a similar ki to whatever brought her here. An outer-worldly ki." _What could possibly be going on? _Chichiri wondered.

Sierra sat on the tall marble steps that led up to Taiitsukun's palace. "Sierra?" she turned to see Chichiri standing at the top of the steps. "Yeah?" she asked as she looked up at him. "Can I sit with you, no da?" "Sure." She replied with a shrug. "I'm sorry about yesterday no da, maybe I was a _little_ jealous, no da." He said as he sat down. "Why the hell were you jealous Chichiri?" she asked, as if she couldn't believe him. "Well…he was paying attention to you, no da…and…I really don't know, I just was, no da." Chichiri blurted out. "You really shouldn't be jealous Chichiri, especially over me." Sierra said with a sigh. "Why not, no da?" "Because you're a monk, people shouldn't get jealous over friends. Maybe lovers, but not friends, it's a waste of energy." Sierra replied. "I…okay, no da." Chichiri said as he looked to the sky. "You know, I feel awful. I'm still so sore from fighting. But it was worth it, maybe I'm just one of those people who is meant to fight." Sierra mused. "Did you ever love someone?" he asked suddenly. "Uh…what kind of love are you talking about? Cause I never really knew my family and I don't have a lot of friends." She asked in confusion. "I'm talking about someone you would want to marry." He replied. "Okay, well I don't think so. I mean someone that it would be possible to marry anyway." "What do you mean _possible_?" Chichiri asked. "Well, like someone I could marry. Like I couldn't marry a priest or a monk like you, because they are celibate. It's sort of like that that, some people you just can't marry." She replied. "Why did you use me as an example, no da?" Chichiri asked suspiciously. "Cause you can relate! It's not a subliminal message or anything! God, don't be so paranoid." She said quickly, turning an interesting shade of cherry red. "Okay I understand, no da. So you _did_ love someone, no da?" Chichiri asked as he removed his mask, becoming serious. "Yeah, but it would have never worked. I did love him though, and I'm extremely weary of admitting I love someone." Sierra replied. "Tell me about him, no da." Chichiri said, watching her intently. "He worked for terrorists. Guerrilla warfare and stuff like that. Funny I would fall for someone like that. But I guess I just sort of related to him. Nobody ever understood why I liked him at all, he was kind of cold I guess. Terry asked me one time if the guy had emotions at all. I guess he was more of an assassin, than a terrorist, he never really went along with that change the world/ fight the system thing. He only assassinated military personnel, never civilians, he had a thing about honor. We didn't talk a lot, we just _understood_ each other. But like I said before, it would have never have worked out. We were on different sides for one thing, and besides, neither of us _really_ wanted to get married to anyone." She finished, looking slightly depressed. "Where is he now, no da?" Chichiri asked. "Probably dead, he was reckless…like me." Sierra replied. "Now tell me, did you ever love someone?" she asked him. "I had a fiancé once, I loved her very much, no da." He replied sadly. "She's gone isn't she?" Sierra asked suddenly. "How did you know?" he asked. "You just don't seem like the kind of guy that would leave someone they love." She replied simply. "You don't have to talk about it, I know you probably don't want to." Sierra added. "Thank you, no da." Chichiri said, flashing her a painful smile. "I need to stretch my muscles, I'll see ya later." Sierra said as she stood up. Chichiri nodded and turned to go back inside.

"Sierra." She whirled around to face Aidan. "I'm sorry to surprise you, but I just had to see you again." He said with a small smile. "It's nice to see you again." Sierra replied. "May I walk with you?" Aidan asked politely. "Sure." She replied. "I thought about you a lot, you are quite amazing. Not too many women can handle a sword like that." He said as they continued through the woods. "Well, I guess it just interests me. Besides, that sword had something to do with it, I've never used a weapon like that, it felt so _right_." Sierra replied thoughtfully. "Perhaps it was yours in a past life, it is an antique." Aidan said. "Really? Maybe." Sierra said with a shrug. "We should stop, I fear we are getting too deep into the forest, and it will be dark soon." He said after awhile of comfortable silence. "I guess your right." Sierra said with a nod, and they turned back. "Sierra, could we stop for a moment before we reach the palace?" Aidan asked quietly. "Why?" her only answer was his lips pressed to hers. Finally he broke away and left her blushing. "I'm sorry but--" "You don't have to apologize." Sierra said quickly. He smiled kindly. "I hope we can see each other soon." Aidan said once they had reached the palace grounds. Sierra nodded.

"Sierra, I was getting worried about you, what took so long, no da?" Chichiri asked as she entered Taiitsukun's palace. "Well I met up with Aidan." She explained. At the mention of his name a scowl passed over Chichiri's masked face. "How did that go, no da?" Chichiri managed to ask. "Fine I guess, I really like him though. It was just sort of instant I think." She replied. "You do?" Chichiri sounded almost disappointed. "I guess." She said with a shrug. "I…" slowly Chichiri stepped closer to her, until their faces were almost touching. He removed his mask with one quick movement. "Chichiri what--" "Please." He whispered as he leaned down and kissed her sweetly. At first it was the urgency in his voice that kept her from pulling away, then it was what she _felt_ during that moment. When he pulled away tears were threatening to spill from Sierra's eyes. "Chichiri why? Couldn't you have just let me fool myself into believing I was falling for Aidan? I can't love you---you're so much older, and on top of that you're a monk! I can't love you, you---you don't love me, you can't!" She blurted out as tears ran down her cheeks. "I'm sorry no da…but I couldn't just let you--" "Please leave me alone Chichiri." She cut him off as she ran down the hall towards her room. "Sierra…" he begged but his voice trailed off and she was already gone.

"Taiitsukun, can I ask you something?" Chichiri said solemnly. "Don't tell me it's about what happened with Sierra." She said irritably. "How did you know?" he asked quietly. "Well with her staying in her room forever and with you acting like the world was ending I knew something had happened. So I asked my mirror what had happened." Taiitsukun replied. Chichiri nodded slightly embarrassed, but at least he didn't have to explain. "What I did was wrong, I never wanted to hurt her. I never thought she would feel anything for me. But I had to know, I had to know before she did fall in love with Aidan." He explained sadly. "Why did you want to know so badly?" Taiitsukun asked, although she already knew the answer. "I…I love her…" Chichiri murmured. "Then you did the best thing, otherwise you would have wondered if she felt the same for eternity." Taiitsukun replied simply. "But now…she can't truly love Aidan. I had no right to--" "No, she would have never truly loved Aidan anyway. Like she said, she may have fooled herself for awhile, but she would always think of you in the back of her mind." Taiitsukun said, cutting him off. "Oh Suzaku, what do I do?" Chichiri asked helplessly, tears threatening to run down his unmasked face. "You know perfectly well I can't answer that." Taiitsukun muttered agitatedly. "But don't know what to do, she's right, I shouldn't feel this way, I'm a monk, and I'm much older than her." He muttered in despair. "Don't be stupid, you of all people should know that doesn't matter, now get out of here I'm tired!" Taiitsukun yelled. Chichiri nodded and exited. 

Knock. Knock. Knock. "Sierra…please open the door, I want to apologize." Chichiri pleaded desperately. Finally the door creaked open, revealing a hollow looking girl. "I'm so sorry--" "Don't apologize, I'm not angry at you anymore. I just wish…I wish you hadn't done that." She mumbled. She slowly looked up at him and was mildly surprised to see that his eyes were bloodshot from crying. "I do love you…I just didn't think you felt the same." He said sadly. "I love you Chichiri, it's probably the stupidest thing I've ever done but I can't help it. I guess when you kissed me I couldn't deny it. But let's just forget it okay? We know it sure as hell will never work." She murmured. "If that's what you want." Chichiri said, feeling like his chest was about to collapse. "We should go eat dinner." Sierra said softly. Chichiri nodded, and followed her solemnly.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

Author's Notes: I know there were tons of spelling errors in that, but I don't have anyone to proofread for me right now. Anyway, that was probably lousy since I'm not good at writing romance stuff (but somehow I usually end up doing it). Also, Chichiri may have been a little out of character, I'm not really used to writing about him yet, about the only Fushigi Yuugi character I can write well is Tasuki, and that's probably just because he's my fave character. Okay, enough of my rambling, tell me what you think! I really need to know how people want me to continue this story! And thanks to the people who reviewed and e-mailed me last time!

~Lady of Indigo Frost


	3. Default Chapter Title

*Lyrics _italicized_ in red

Charmed III

~*~

King of Pain

Lyrics written by Sting, 1983

Preformed by The Police (including Sting)

Featured on the album Synchronicity

~*~

# There's a little black spot on the sun today

# It's the same old thing as yesterday

-Sierra-

_God, why am I so screwed up? He's a monk, I mean really, could I have possibly chosen anyone worse if I had tried? What the hell am I talking about? I don't believe in love! My brain must have been affected by traveling to this world. _"What's wrong with me?!" She demanded as she slammed her fist down on the oak table. Sierra was suddenly glad Chichiri hadn't come to breakfast this morning, it was embarrassing enough to have such an outburst in front of Taiitsukun. "Yes, what is wrong with you?" the old crone asked almost smugly. "I'm just having a bad day!" She replied quickly, hoping to avoid any more questioning. "I see." Was the only reply she got. "I'm out of here." Sierra muttered in agitation as she stalked away.

# There's a black hat caught in a high tree top

_There's a flag pole rag and the wind won't stop_

-Chichiri-

The blue-haired monk watched curiously as Sierra headed towards the forest, her katana in tow. _She doesn't look too happy no da, I wonder if Taiitsukun said something to upset her. Wait a second! I shouldn't blame Taiitsukun; she's probably upset about what happened yesterday, it's my fault!_ He looked down at his hands in shame, subconsciously clenching his fist. "I am such a fool…" he murmured in despair.

# I have stood here before inside the pouring rain

_With the world turning circles running round my brain_

_ _

"Aidan! Get your ass out here now, and bring that sword of yours!" Sierra yelled as she looked around the shady forest. She needed to work off some frustration, and the way she saw it the best way to do that was fight Aidan. "You called?" He asked quietly as he materialized before her eyes. "I want to spar, now!" She replied impatiently. "What's bothering you? Is it that man?" Aidan asked curiously. Needless to say, Sierra went pale. _Am I that transparent?_ She wondered. "Why would you say that?" she asked weakly. "I'm not blind, I saw the way you looked at him. You love him." Aidan said with a calm smirk. _There's that dreadful word again._ Sierra thought bitterly. "Not to mention I saw the way he looked at you, he's even more obvious." Aidan added. "Uh…" For once Sierra was at a total loss for words. "I take it you don't want to spar anymore." Sierra only nodded numbly. "Well since we're on the topic of serious conversations, why don't I tell you why I've been hanging around here?" Aidan asked cheerfully as Sierra sat/fell down on the ground. "Sure I guess." Sierra replied, still trying to recover from her shock. "Okay, this is a long story, but you don't mind do you?" He didn't wait for her to answer and continued immediately."You are the incarnation of the Immortal Naois who was killed in battle, I felt your Ki and channeling my power through Suzaku and transported you here. You and I were friends about a millennium ago, but after being destroyed in battle you were reborn as a human. I have been looking for you for a long time." Aidan explained quickly. "I was friends with you in a past life?" Sierra asked skeptically as this new shock slowly sunk in. Aidan sweat-dropped. "Okay, maybe we weren't friends, but we knew each other." Aidan admitted still sweat-dropping.

# I guess I'm always hoping that you'll end this reign

## But it's my destiny to be the King of Pain

_ _

-Chichiri-

Chichiri looked up from his meditation as he noticed Sierra returning from the forest. Quickly he got up to go see if she was okay. "Hey Sierra!" He called, waving to her. "Huh? Oh hi Chichiri." She replied, looking a bit disoriented. "Are you okay no da?" he asked when he finally caught up with her. "I'm fine." She replied, not wanting to tell him what Aidan had said until she believed it herself. Chichiri watched her face intently, wondering if she was telling the truth. _Suzaku, she's beautiful…_he mentally slapped himself before his thoughts drifted off any more. _I shouldn't be thinking about that now, I shouldn't be thinking about that ever. She is *way* too young. I've got to control my emotions no da!_

_ _

_There's a little black spot on the sun today_

_It's my soul up there_

_It's the same old thing as yesterday_

_It's my soul up there_

_ _

-Sierra-

Sierra blushed and looked away when she realized Chichiri was staring at her._I wish he wouldn't do that._ When She looked away, Chichiri also shifted his gaze, blushing softly under his mask. _It makes everything so much worse that he's so handsome…_Sierra thought to herself as her eyes swept quickly over his body._I'm being so shallow, but I can't help it!_"Sierra if you're upset about what happened yesterday no da, I understand and---" "Stop worrying about that! Besides I'm fine!" She replied quickly, obviously hiding something from him.

# 

# There's a black hat caught in a high tree top

# It's my soul up there

_There's flagpole rag and the wind won't stop_

_It's my soul up there_

-Chichiri-

"You're beautiful no da." He blurted out before he could stop himself, it was just one of those empty headed musings that somehow escaped his mouth, but still it was really embarrassing. "Really?" Sierra asked stopping in her tracks. "I wouldn't lie to you, no da." He replied meekly, blushing bright red. "Nobody has ever said that to me before." Sierra muttered. For a second she looked as if she was going to hug him, but she stopped herself quickly. "I don't know why you would say something like that…" Sierra muttered looking down at the ground. "I couldn't help it, it just came out no da! But I mean it!" He replied quickly. Sierra desperately wanted to just jump into his arms right then, but she refused to do something so stupid. "Fuck. I don't know why you have to do this to me. Sometimes, you make it really hard for me to just think of you as a friend…" she murmured softly. Slowly he placed his hand on her shoulder and with the other pulled off his mask. She just watched him silently. Chichiri leaned over so that his face was level with hers before speaking. "I could never think of you as _just_ a friend." He said with a small smile.

# I have stood here before inside the pouring rain

_With the world turning circles running round my brain_

-Sierra-

_I've never met a guy that's so open with his feelings. If things were just different…_"Chichiri I…" her voice trailed off as she lost her train of thought. _His mouth was just so close to hers…it would be so easy to just kiss him…_ No! Her mind screamed, reminding her that she just could not do that, it just wasn't right. "We should go back." She finally said. Chichiri nodded sadly and replaced mask.

# I guess I'm always hoping that you'll this reign

_But it's my destiny to be the King of Pain_

Taiitsukun watched Sierra Ryan and Chichiri enter the palace, both painfully silent.The old crone had done some research on exactly why Sierra had been brought to the Universe of the Four Gods, and she hadn't liked what she had found one bit. The man called Aidan had used the power of Suzaku somehow to bring the girl here, to do that he must be a highly skilled Mage. Then when she checked up on Sierra's last conversation with him, she had _almost_ been surprised at the revelation of Sierra's past life. Now it had to be decided whether Sierra Ryan should be taken back to her own world to live a normal life, or awaken the Immortal within her. The latter would happen eventually after Sierra died as a human, but still, it might be better to act now. "Taiitsukun, is something wrong no da?" Startled by his voice she glared at him. "I think perhaps I should talk to you about Sierra…" She replied once she had control of her anger.

"The problem is Immortals aren't exactly known to be compassionate creatures. They are _not_ extremely powerful, but the fact that they welcome death in battle as they see it as an end to their curse makes them very dangerous, they are reckless with their own life when fighting. If we do awaken the Immortal within Sierra, it might change her personality completely, she could become a cold-blooded killer, or she may remain the same because of her memories as a human, there is no way to tell. Besides all that, I think that maybe Aidan is planning to revive Naois, the Immortal within Sierra Ryan." When she finally finished Chichiri wondered if she had taken one breath at all during explaining this to him. He stared blankly through his mask, not moving an inch. "Well don't you have something to say about all this?" Taiitsukun demanded, her patience melting away. "What do you want me to say no da?" He asked coldly. For a moment Taiitsukun looked almost taken aback by his tone, but quickly covered her surprise.

# There's a fossil that's trapped in a high cliff wall

_It's my soul up there_

-Sierra-

_Fuck this. I'm sick of being just a pawn. Hell yeah I went to R.O.T.C to be an officer in the military, took orders 24/7. Then I got sucked up by the F.B.I., I really wanted to join the Secret Service, but Americans don't trust Germans; think we're all Nazis or something. Secret Service doesn't like women anyway, but I can't say the F.B.I. does either. Now I got thrown into a world that seems like some twisted fantasy. Now some guy is telling me I'm the incarnation of some Immortal. Oh that's fuckin' peachy, do ya think I can be a magical fairy princess too?_ She snickered at that last thought. _Maybe I'm in a coma, lying in some hospital back in Berlin while my body rots away. Yeah, this is all just a product of my delusional mind; maybe I did get messed up in that warehouse, maybe that was a grenade. I'm finally gonna die. At least I'll get a better title when I die, killed in action. I'm not really here, there is no god or gods, that old bat Taiitsukun isn't real and neither is Chichiri…_ her eyes began to water at this thought. "Why I am I so fucking weak?!" she demanded as bitter tears coursed down her cheeks.

# There's a dead salmon frozen in a waterfall

# It's my soul up there

"Sierra?" "Fuck off Chichiri!" She yelled at him, violently brushing away her tears. "I remember Tasuki saying the same thing, but he didn't really want to be left alone." Chichiri replied stubbornly. "Well I mean it!" She practically screamed. "Taiitsukun told me why you are here…about your past." Chichiri persisted, stepping closer to her. "Why the hell does that matter?" "Isn't that why you're upset no da?" He asked kindly. "I'm upset about everything! I'm at the end of my fucking rope! I've had enough! So why don't you just leave now before I do something I regret!" "You can't mean that, I know you want to talk." Chichiri continued softly. "You don't really know me very well do you?" Chichiri flinched when she said that, as if she had physically hit him. "I'm a violent person ya know? I've killed more people than I can remember! I'm the worst person you can imagine! And I have one hell of a temper! So don't tell me you know me, don't tell me you know what I'm really like." She shot back angrily. "Fine, I'll leave you alone no da." He replied and turned to leave. _He sounds so hurt. Well it's better this way, he can just forget about me. Whoops, I just forgot this is just my imagination and it isn't real. Well in any case, if it is real, I just solved one of my problems._ She thought bitterly.Still, despite her rage, it hurt to watch him walk away. _Just like everyone else. Everyone leaves in the end, and I'm alone. Like I should be._

# There's a blue whale beached by a springtide's ebb

# It's my soul up there

"The time has come Sierra, to claim your birth-rite once again." Aidan said coolly. "I can't fucking wait." She muttered sarcastically, still seething inside. "I would advise you control you emotions, I would rather not have to deal with an Immortal overcome by rage." Aidan said with a small smirk. "Whatever, let's get this over with." She replied impatiently. "As you wish." He raised his hands and made a few swift movements while muttering something Sierra could not distinguish. Then suddenly his hand shot out and literally plunged into her chest. Her scream echoed through the forest and then, silence.

# There's a butterfly trapped in a spider's web

# It's my soul up there

"Chichiri where is she?" Taiitsukun demanded, trying to keep her temper in check. "She wanted to be alone no da." The monk replied sadly. "You fool! You were supposed to keep watch over her!" Taiitsukun yelled frantically. "She didn't want me around." He replied, sounding as if he were going to cry. "Aidan will use this as a chance to restore her immortality! You must find her now!" Taiitsukun commanded. Chichiri nodded and rushed out of the palace.

# I have stood here before inside the pouring rain

# With the world turning circles running round my brain

As her scream faded, Aidan withdrew his hand from her chest, covered in her bright red blood. Slowly the wound began to seal as a blue aura surrounded Sierra. Her sea-green eyes turned violet, her hair faded form platinum blonde to pure white. "That hurt." She muttered, her voice sounding lower, and frighteningly imposing. "Well, the only way to restore you was a near-death experience. By the way welcome back, Naois." He replied with a smile. Naois chuckled wickedly. "Aidan, you will soon regret ever bringing me back." She said with a grin as her katana materialized in her hand. "What? How could you?! I brought you back! I helped you!" Aidan stuttered. "Hey, you know what they say, bad dogs always bite the hand that feeds them." She replied, still smirking as she unsheathed the deadly blade. "No! We are one and the same! We are of the same race!" He cried out as panic gripped him. "You are a traitor! Blood ties mean nothing! I have not forgotten that you were the bastard who turned on the others. What did you think I would do when you brought me back? You are trembling, so surely you know that my power exceeds you. I know you know that I can kill you, after all, Immortals can only be killed by other Immortals. So now, defend yourself!" She yelled back. "No, no! The others betrayed you! You and me both! We are allies! We can help each---" His voice was cut off as the silver blade of Naois's katana was thrust through his heart. "Weakling, you always did talk too much." She muttered as she retracted the bloody weapon; Aidan collapsed in a bloody heap on the forest floor.

# I guess I'm always hoping that you'll end this reign

# But it's my destiny to be the King of Pain

"Sierra?! Sierra answer me! Were are you?" Chichiri called frantically as he ran through the forest in search of her. Out of the corner of his eye her noticed some brief movement, so he headed in that direction. "Oh Suzaku…Sierra?" He gasped as he came upon the gruesome scene. Aidan lay crumpled and bloody in the thick green grass while Sierra stood holding the bloody sword. She turned to face him, and for a moment he wondered if it was really her. The eyes were different, and not just the color, they now looked emotionless and cold, almost devoid of life. "I suppose today is a good enough day for another person to die." She muttered as she her raised her sword and charged at him. Chichiri stood stock-still, to him she was just a blur. _I cannot fight her even if she has changed. I guess now I will join the others._ He thought morbidly as she flew towards him. He closed his eyes; and prayed this wouldn't hurt too much. Whoosh. She stopped in mid-flight, the end of her katana's blade not even an inch from his throat. "Damn it! Why am I so spineless? I cannot even kill a petty human!" She screamed in rage and dropped the sword.

# There's a king on a throne with his eyes torn out

# There's a blind man looking for a shadow of a doubt

Naois crumpled weakly and fell at his feet. "Even now, I am unable to destroy him. What is wrong with me?!" She screamed. "Sierra…" Chichiri murmured. "I am not Sierra anymore. My name is Naois." She informed him bitterly, still kneeling at his feet. "I don't care what your name is. You are still the same person who helped me return to my own world, you are my friend." He replied stubbornly as he discarded his mask and kneeled down so his face was level with hers. "You do not understand human. I am the Adept Mage Naois, I am a fighter, I am immortal and I am a killer. I would kill you if I could, I would destroy this whole world!" she replied angrily. "I told you, I don't care. If you could not bring yourself to kill me, then you are not as cold-hearted as you believe yourself to be." He replied wisely.

# There's a rich man sleeping on a golden bed

_There's a skeleton choking on a crust of bread_

# King of Pain

"I am defective, I should be destroyed." Naois murmured as she bent her head in shame. "Don't talk like that! You are not defective!" Chichiri said quickly.

# There's a red fox torn by a huntsman's pack

# It's my soul up there

"I do not expect you to understand _human_. But I am a disgrace to my race. I should be eliminated right here and now." Naois muttered coldly. "Stop it! That's not true! Now come one, we should go back to the palace and get you cleaned up." Chichiri replied, motioning to her blood stained shirt. She only stood and followed him obediently, like a puppy after it's master.

# There's a black-winged gull with a broken back

# It's my soul up there

"You have to do something Taiitsukun no da! She doesn't eat, she doesn't sleep, it's like she's not even alive!" Chichiri pleaded despairingly."I can do nothing Child. She sees herself as a failure, if not for you she would have killed herself when she could not kill you. But because you told her to come back she did, it's almost like she has no freewill." The old crone replied sadly. Chichiri clenched his fist in frustration and stalked away.

# There's a little black spot on the sun today

# It's the same old thing as yesterday

He watched as she sat out in the pouring rain, ignoring the weather and the rest of the world. Her hair was soaked as well as her clothes with rainwater although she didn't seem to notice; or care. _It's true; she's barely even alive. Like she lost her soul. And I can do nothing. I'm so helpless! I'm always so damn helpless!_

# I have stood here before inside the pouring rain

# With the world turning circles running round my brain

-Naois-

_I can feel him watching me. I can always sense his presence, as if we are connected. Maybe that is why I could not kill him. Why he kept me alive I don't know. It's like a wolf stalking it's prey, toying with it. Or maybe he really is sincere, although I cannot imagine anyone so kind. I did try to kill him after all. He tries to talk to me, I don't see why he bothers. I almost never answer. At least I'm not alone much. I don't think I could stand that. But he is the only one who takes away the loneliness; the old woman and the little sprites seem like mere ghosts. I remember a long time ago, it seems like eons although it has only been about a month I suppose, I was never good at tracking time. I remember when he said he loved me. Love? When I was human I thought I loved him. But that is just a foolish notion, even if there is such a thing as love I could not love. He should have let me die. I am like a shell, hollow and numb. And I am slowly dying on the inside. _Soon her tears mixed with the rain, becoming indistinguishable as they helped to form the rivers running down her nose and face. Even her spikes of hair dripped with rain.

# I guess I'm always hoping that you'll end this reign

# But it's my destiny to be the King of Pain

"I can't let this happen, I won't! I lost Kouran, and I will not lose Sierra!" Chichiri murmured to himself as he left her alone with her tears and the rain.

_King of Pain_

_King of Pain_

## I'll always be King of Pain

_I'll always be King of Pain_

_{fades}_

_I'll always be King of Pain_

_I'll always be King of Pain_

## I'll always be King of Pain…

To be continued…maybe.

Author's Notes: I know this took me way too long to post, but my disk was screwed up and it kept erasing my file. So I had to re-write it all last night, but then the formatting was screwed up so I couldn't post it! So today I re-typed it yet *again*. Alright what did you lovely readers think? Should I continue or just leave you hangin'? Muwahahaha!!!!! And Silver Raven I know that you're going to be angry with me for using a Sting/The Police song for a songfic 'cause that's *your* 'thing'. But it's your fault, you made me like them! And another question for the other readers, should I do a lemon later on in the story? Actually it would probably be like a tame lime (lol) 'cause I'm not very good at graphic stuff… Anyway, you decide, tell me by review, e-mail, whatever. And as always, lot's o' thanks for the people who reviewed/e-mailed me last time!

~Lady of Indigo Frost


End file.
